Can't Fight This Feeling
by DallasGleek
Summary: What happens when two strangers meet in a creepy little shop that sells engagement rings, and seem to bump into each other over and over again, like faith has laid a hand? AU Brittana


"Come on, it won't last long."

I sighed annoyed. I had no idea why I went here with Puck in the first place. He knew I was supposed to meet Aaron in... now. It was our six months anniversary and we wanted to go out for lunch together. But no, instead I had to come with my best friend to look for a stupid engagement ring. I mean... who does that? We're only twenty-three. No one gets married with twenty-three. We're way too young to do stuff like that. Of course I wanted to get married someday. But I thought in maybe... I don't know... ten years? First I had to find the right person to spend the rest of my life with, and Aaron and me practically just started seeing each other, so it was definitely too soon to think about anything related to marriage.

I also had no idea what made Puck think that his dumb idea was actually a good one. I knew that he's madly in love with Rachel, but I don't think that he should jump into things too fast. He and Rachel met five years ago when we all started at the same college. We became friends with the brunette pretty fast. She talked way too much and her style was... let's just say unique, but in the end she was nice and fun to be around. At this time Puck still used to be the player, and since he didn't _bang _friends Rachel never was an option. That was until she started dating some freakishly tall guy named Finn or Fern or something like this in the middle of our last year, and suddenly (out of the blue) Puck was all over her. He even threatened the guy to beat him up if he wouldn't leave Rachel alone. Well... a few days later at a party Rachel saw Frankenteen making out with another chick, which caused her to run into Puck's arms crying (literally), and yeah... that was the end of Finchel and the beginning of this really weird duo.

And now we were here. In a small crappy shop that sells surprisingly expensive engagement rings. Puck knew what I thought about marriage at our age, but he said that Rachel is _the one_ and he doesn't want to waste time. So in the end... my opinion really didn't matter to him.

When we walked into the shop I had to scrunch my nose because the smell in here reminded me of my aunt Carla and that was just... so not cool. It smelled like old people.

"Give me ten minutes, San. I was already here last week and I think I found one.", Puck said to me when he saw the expression on my face. I really just wanted to get out of here and go to my lunch-date with Aaron. I didn't bring my phone so I couldn't even cancel, and since Puck didn't have Aaron's number there was no chance to contact him. Ugh...

The young man with the mohawk smiled at me encouragingly before he turned around to look for the ring. I had no idea why he wanted me to come with him. I mean... if he already found one and my opinion obviously wasn't granted...

And then something else caught my attention. When I was about to exit the shop to smoke a cigarette pretty fast the door already opened and I stopped in tracks to let whoever it was in first. A head of pink hair entered, followed by a stunning blonde woman. I was standing practically right in front of the door, and both women looked at me awkwardly. When blue eyes locked with mine, my brown ones widened and I walked out of the shop with fast steps.

What the hell was that?

My legs felt like jello and my breathing was uneven. Why was I acting like a complete idiot? It almost looked like I was nervous. But the thing is... _Santana Lopez does not do nervous_. Altough, I had no idea what exactly made the situation so awkward... why was I even thinking about this? Maybe they would be already gone when I would re-enter the building, and even if not, I would just scare them away with my death-glare. Then they wouldn't even dare to look into my direction again.

I lightened my cigarette and after some deep drags I threw it away. It didn't matter that I didn't even smoke half of the cigarette, I had a new pack in the pocket of my leather jacket, but somehow I didn't feel like smoking right now anymore. I made my way back inside and spotted Puck almost instantly. He was talking to the lady behind the counter. She laughed at something he said and I rolled my eyes. Oh Puck... old habits die hard.

I made my way over towards him, but before I had the chance to arrive, my heart jumped again, almost as a few minutes earlier... I heard an angelic voice, shortly followed by a beautiful laugh and an other voice interrupting. I turned my head, looking for whoever caused those heavenly noices and when I finally found them, my eyes widened. It was the hot blonde and the pink haired woman. Gosh... the taller one was just stunning. And only a second later... our eyes locked again. The second time in the last five minutes. I looked away as fast as I could, and when I turned around to hide my blush, someone else was staring at me. Puck had one of his eyebrows pulled up, but when he first looked past me and then smirked his evil-grin, I knew that he _knew_. Ugh... Always the same.

Puck knew that I played for both teams. I mean, I guess he, Rachel and my other best friend, Sam, were the only ones who knew about that, but whenever I was even just looking at a woman for more than three seconds he always assumed that I wanted all up on them. Well... I mean, it's mostly like this, and the blonde was... a fine piece of ass. Okay, definitely more than just fine, but I didn't know her, I had no idea if she was into women, oh- and I had Aaron, so...

"You're unbelievable, San.", Puck whispered when I walked the last two metres towards him to stand by his side and look at all the diamond rings in front of us. The girl he was talking to was now chatting with Miss Pink Hair and the beautiful woman on her side kept throwing shy glances at me. What the hell was happening? I didn't even realize when I returned the smile that was playing around her lips, only when Puck slapped my arm friendly I got pulled out of my trance.

"What?", I asked and when I threw a last look to the blonde she was already turned around and looking through other stuff. I sighed.

"I think she was here before.", Puck whispered and I looked at him.

"What?!", I whispered back, even more confused than before. He nodded towards the blonde and added, "She's wearing a ring."

I followed his gaze and then I saw it. A pretty silver ring on the blondes right hand. I gritted my teeth. Why was I kinda upset that this woman, a stranger, was obviously married? All of this made no sense. I made no sense myself today. It must have been the coffee this morning. It tasted like crap, and without my daily caffeine I'm just a zombie.

"And I should care because?", I said, trying to sound bored.

"You were smiling at her."

"So?"

"You're with Aaron."

"_So_? Now that I'm in a relationship I'm not allowed to smile at other people? Wow, Puck. That's just... depressing.", I scoffed and shook my head fake-mad. Puck chuckled and nodded, more to himself than me. Then he turned back to look at the rings and I was left bored, again.

I decided to give it a try and look around, just far away from stupid engagement rings. After a few more minutes I came to a stop in front of a shelf with bracelets inside. There was one with different charms on it and a small smile appeared on my face. It was really beautiful. Not as beautiful as the blonde woman, but good enough.

"It would look good on you."

Startled I looked to my left when I heard the voice belonging to the blonde. Was she talking to me? Well, it looked like it. I mean, I was the only one standing here, Puck was still looking for a ring, and the blonde's friend was nowhere in sight. With wide eyes I looked at the blonde who was smiling at me, and when I stayed silent for the next few seconds, unable to speak, the woman's smile widened and she chuckled for a few moments.

"Uhm... do you speak english?", she asked and I furrowed my brows confused. What was that supposed to mean?

"Uh... yeah?", I replied and cleared my throat. My voice sounded like crap. I really needed a good coffee, it was all the lack of caffeine today. I literally wanted to slap myself.

"Oh, good.", the blonde said, still smiling at me. "I wasn't sure, I mean, you're Latina, right? I thought maybe you don't speak english..." At the end of the sentence her voice sounded unsure and a small blush crept its way on the beauty's face. Now it was my turn to smile, and when she saw it, she blushed even deeper.

"Uhm... yeah, I speak english. I was born in Puerto Rico, but I grew up in Ohio." What the... why did I just tell her this?! That stuff is nothing you just tell a stranger. No matter how beautiful and stunning said stranger is.

When I mentioned 'Ohio' the blonde's eyes lightened up and I looked at her confused.

"Quinn comes from Ohio, too.", she explained herself, but she still left me confused. Who exactly was Quinn now?

"Who's Quinn?", I asked out loud and the blonde nodded towards... Puck? Oh, no. He was now talking to the pink haired woman. Ugh, that guy... he just couldn't help it... So, obviously the woman with the wild and bright hair was 'Quinn'.

"My friend over there. She's looking for an engagement ring. And I have absolutely no idea why I'm here.", she said and we both chuckled. I knew exactly how she felt. Then we looked at each other, but neither of us seemed to know what to say, and in the next moment the blonde extended her hand towards me and said, "I'm Brittany."

For a second I just stared at her hand helplessly, or rather, at her ring, but then I took it and shook her hand. Wow... her skin was really soft.

"Santana.", I simply said before Brittany let go of my hand.

"That's a really cool name, mine's just boring...", the blonde said and pouted. Oh god, could she be more cute? Uh...- what?! I don't think people are cute. People are either hot or, well... not. But _cute_? I didn't remember ever thinking about someone as 'cute'.

"I don't think so. I mean, uh... I like your name, it's pretty. It fits." Oh god, what the hell? Today was so not my day. First _cute _and now _pretty_? Brittany blushed again but laughed at it. She opened her mouth to say something, but another voice interrupted her.

"San, come on. I'm ready.", Puck practically yelled through the shop and all I wanted to do in that moment was throwing a stone at him or something.

"I've gotta gay. Go! I've gotta go.", I stuttered with wide eyes and Brittany laughed again, then she nodded.

"It was nice meeting you, Santana.", she almost whispered, as if it was a secret. "You, too...", I murmured embarrassed and with a last shy smile I turned around and walked behind Puck out of the shop.

"I found the ring I saw last week. I just have to pick it up on wednesday, wouldn't want Rachel to find the ring. You know her and her cleaning fetish. Well, uh, actually I wanted to ask you if you could pick it up, I need to talk to Sam, and he has free on wednesdays, and I-", Puck rambled, so I just cut him off.

"Yeah, sure.", I said. Puck smiled at me and started talking again, but I was already zoned out, not listening to him anymore. In thoughts I was still in the shop, talking with Brittany. I've never seen eyes as blue as hers. They were so... breath taking...

I shook my head a few times. I would never see that woman again. It wasn't like I cared. It definitely was just the lack of caffeine today.

It had to be the coffee.

/

**A/N: Should I continue? Tell me what you think, leave a review :)**


End file.
